Malditos sueños humedos
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Nuestras madres siempre dicen que no veamos peliculas de terror hasta muy tarde ya que tendríamos pesadillas pero, no dijeron que clase de pesadillas eran, de hecho cierta Tsundere lo descubrirá cuando... ¿Qué tiene que ver la niña de El Aro en eso? No lo entendía M por breve lemmon o insinuación sexual


Una joven pelimorada de cabello recogido estaba viendo en su televisión, se topó con un canal completamente en estática, de pronto cambió los canales los cuales casi todos estaban funcionando pero se preguntaba por qué el canal 125 no estaba en tan buen funcionamiento, miró la hora a lo que debía ir a su cuarto para dormir.

Apagó la televisión y se dispuso a acostarse pero de pronto el televisor seguía encendido justo en ese canal sin señal a lo que lo desconectó pero de nueva cuenta el aparato se encendió dejando ver lo que podía ser un pozo en un lugar boscoso y todo en un formato de blanco y negro, de pronto salía una mujer vestida de negro y cuyo cabello del mismo tono oscuro le cubría todo su rostro, caminaba lentamente frente a la pantalla de una manera lenta como si quisiera seguir a la cámara.

Ahora estaba una pantalla negra con un circulo blanco dibujado hasta que de pronto la misma mujer de cabello negro salió de la pantalla, la joven de cabello morado se asustó y a la vez se sorprendió de como esa mujer pudo salir literalmente de la pantalla, era algo imposible o quizás se hubiese fumado de la buena pero era real, esa extraña mujer salió de la pantalla.

El misterioso ser entró gateando de manera lenta como acechante, la pelimorada quería pedir ayuda o llamar al 911 pero el miedo como el terror paralizaban su cuerpo como si de alguna manera ese espectro la mantenía llena de terror y miedo ante sus pies. La mujer rasguñaba la pantalla y en menos de nada aunque gateaba pareciera que se arrastrara para asechar a su víctima elegida.

La rubia estaba sentada contra el suelo mientras el rostro de la fantasma estaba a escasos metros de la entrepierna, el espectro levantó la mirada, era una mujer de piel pálida como de ojos azules y brillantes como una esmeralda, miró fijamente a la pelimorada muerta del miedo mientras reía bajito, mientras tanto la pobre víctima tenía sus orbes del mismo purpura que su cabello estaban nublados como agitados por el miedo ante semejante ser.

El espectro se acercó hasta apretar la pierna izquierda y jalar lentamente a la víctima hacia su rostro, luego tomó las dos piernas hacia su rostro sosteniendo sus muslos, el ser de ojos celestes lamía de manera cuidadosa sus piernas mientras que la aterrada pelimorada se cubría su entrepierna con su falda, mientras imploraba entre gritos que no lo hiciera pero el espectro no acató sus suplicas.

El espectro de cabellera negra alzó la falda y acercó su rostro, olfateaba las bragas justo en donde era el centro G de la pelimorada la cual intentaba apartar su rostro de su intimidad pero era imposible, el espectro no hacía caso, más no le importaba pareciera que complacía a su víctima la cual se retorcía ante ese extraño y curioso tacto sobre su ser.

El espectro acercó su boca abierta hacia la intimidad y comenzó a lamer el centro de la pelimorada la cual se cubría su boca ante ese roce en su centro pero se estremecía, cada gramo de su anatomía temblaba ante esas chupones y lametones de ese ser de oscura cabellera, la mujer de cabello morado de pronto estaba jadeando sintiendo como iba a llegar al orgasmo, sentía que se estaba asfixiando en una cámara ardiente mientras apretaba los cabellos de su victimaria no para soltarse sino aferrarla por que sentía que era indescriptible ese placer, ese algo siniestro la hacía sentir mejor hasta que con un grito sonoro dio por culminado el acto.

De pronto la pelimorada se despertó de su cama, estaba desnuda y en una grande como cómoda cama blanca y a su lado estaba esa rubia tonta que roncaba sobre la cama, se le hacía tierno ver a su chica dormir de esa manera y frente a la pelimorada estaba el televisor en el canal 5 el cual estaban dando un ciclo de películas de terror con motivo del Halloween.

Maldita sea, nunca debió haber invitado a esa tarada de Toshino Kyoko a ver esas malditas películas del Aro, era obvio que Ayano se moría de miedo ante esas cintas pero para Kyoko era eso, un mero entretenimiento aunque eso de tener miedo se quitaba con un buen rato de sexo, pero… ¿Por qué la niña del aro hacía esas cosas lascivas con ella?

¿Por qué su mirada se parecía a la de esa rubia cabeza de chorlito como dueña de su corazón? Ni siquiera no tenía una respuesta ante eso o no entendía como una película de miedo influyera en sus intimos pensamientos… Por ahora no le importaba y ni siquiera le interesaba, por ahora debía limpiar el maldito desastre de maíz frito y gaseosa junto a potes de ron con pasas que dejó esa rubia subnormal en la sala anoche.


End file.
